


Happy

by LdyBastet



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Sexual Slavery, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau is happy being his Master's most prized experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> The pairing itself is probably a warning all on its own. I chose to not use Archive Warnings here, because I have no idea how old Kau is. This is based on the anime.
> 
> The world and characters of Togainu no Chi belongs to Nitro+Chiral. I just play with them and earn nothing but pleasure from it.

Pain scattered the shades of sleep and dreaming – a sweet, delicious pain that sent a jolt through his body. A gasp escaped him and he knew that it alerted his Master to the fact that he was now awake. Kau tried to lean into the source of the pain, begging wordlessly for more, but the restraints that held him wouldn't allow for more than just a hint of movement. But it was enough, he knew. His Master could read every word that he couldn't say, and that, even if he'd been able to speak, wouldn't have known how to find.

An almost unbearably light touch brushed down his stomach, paused for a moment to tug at one of the rings that pierced his flesh and then moved onwards. Kau gasped again, hoping that his Master would touch him _there_... Master always said it was the best and the most beautiful part of him, and Kau believed him.

The hand cupped his balls and then closed slowly - tighter and tighter – and Kau squirmed, breathing heavily. He fought against the straps to open his legs, to splay them and offer himself completely to his Master, to show him how much he loved this. Pain coiled coldly in his groin, building, building, until little sparks of white light danced in his darkness, as wildly as his heart was beating.

"Mmm, so pretty," Master's voice purred in his ear. "You really like this, don't you."

Kau nodded and tried to reply, coming out with a harsh gasp. Arbitro stroked his hair.

"It's late and I'm tired. I'll use you in the morning."

Kau whimpered, but relaxed when he felt his Master settle next to him in the bed. With a small sigh he curled up against Arbitro's naked body. He would wait; with fire in his blood and aching groin, Kau would wait, and in the morning, there would be both pain and pleasure, and he would make his Master happy.


End file.
